


Discomfiture

by CloudSpires1295



Series: Shay 'verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode AU: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Gen, I still cannot tag, Sibling Fluff, shay is dean's twin sis, sisfic au, sisfic episode coda, sisfic episode tag, this is just sad at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpires1295/pseuds/CloudSpires1295
Summary: Shay's still feeling uneasy and unsure around Sam. The strange encounter with Becky dredges up a few unpleasant memories, which does little to help her mood. Mild sibling fluff ensues.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Shailene "Shay" Winchester, Sam Winchester & Shailene "Shay" Winchester
Series: Shay 'verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Discomfiture

**Author's Note:**

> Got another one for y’all. Idk why I didn’t bother posting this one just yet, at least I don’t think I have, but here it is. Enjoy the read.

“ _How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?_ ”

“ _Two words – carbon emissions_.”

“Yeah right, wavy gravy,” Dean grumbled under his breath, fiddling with the remote in his hand. Shay blinked up at him drowsily, fresh from a nap after hitting the books hard, and then glanced at the TV.

“If they knew what was really causing this shit, their heads would explode.” she whispered, levering herself up into a seated position. Sam was sitting quietly at the table across the room, flipping through Dad’s journal. Shay felt her stomach flip with anxiety just looking at him, still seeing the demon-blood-fueled bulldozer in her mind’s eye.

There was an insurmountable amount of tension brewing between all three siblings and, despite Sam’s awkward attempts, neither Dean or Shay were eager to try and clear the air.

A rhythmic knock on the door interrupted the news and research, all three Hunters’ gazes snapped over to the door at once. Shay grabbed her berretta from where she’d stashed it beneath the pillow, Dean picked up his colt from where it’d been lying next to his left thigh, and Sam got up from the table and crossed the room, tensed and ready for a fight.

Dean and Shay shared a brief but loaded glance and cocked their guns when Sam, after looking through the peephole, cautiously unlocked the door and opened it slightly, using his body to brace it. The blonde Hunter frowned in confusion when the person on the other side, a woman, began gasping like a fish out of water.

_What the fuck…_

“You okay, lady?” Sam inquired in a low voice.

“Sam,” the woman breathed, voice breaking with emotion, “is it really you?”

Sam flinched back, clearly caught off guard by the woman knowing his name and turned briefly to look at his older siblings for help. The woman, a tiny blonde with big almost manic looking eyes and braces, stepped forward and laid her hand on his chest. The youngest Winchester’s attention immediately went back to her, a confused and offended look construing his features.

“You’re so _firm_.”

“Uh… do I _know_ you?”

“No,” the woman responded breathily, “but _I_ know _you_. You’re _Sam Winchester_ , and you’re…” her gaze flicked to the pair of Hunters sitting on the bed, completely missing the quick motions they made to hide their firearms, “not what I expected Dean to look like… and I always pictured Shay as a brunette. I’m Becky.”

Shay pursed her lips in distaste as the woman, _Becky_ , went on and on about how she’d read all about them in Chuck’s damn books and how she basically _knew_ them already. She clicked the safety back on her pistol and shoved it back under the pillow, content to ignore their unwanted guest until she said something worthwhile.

“Mr. Edlund told me where you were.” Becky, after pushing her way into the hotel room while gushing, finally got to a point worth commenting on.

“Chuck?” Dean inquired, rising from the bed. Sam pushed the door closed, and Shay pulled her legs up crisscross on the bed and placed her hands on her knees.

“He’s got a message, but he’s being watched. _Angels_. Nice change-up to the mythology by the way. Demons were getting old.”

“Can you _please_ get to the point, Becky?” Shay piped up, voice sharp with impatience, “what’s Chuck got to say?” Dean cocked his head at her in question, but she didn’t return the look, focused on the diminutive woman wasting their time fangirling over Sam.

“He had a vision,” she intoned, still breathy as hell, “ _the Michael Sword is on Earth, the angels lost it_.”

“The ‘ _Michael Sword_ ’?”

“Becky, does he know where it is?”

“In a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs.”

Shay blinked owlishly at the odd phrase, tuning her brothers’ additives out as she began to mull it over in her head. She tuned back into the conversation when Becky stepped into Sam’s space and placed her hand on his chest again, eyes shining with adoration. A small bubble of disgust welled up in her gut, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, striding over on socked feet.

Becky frowned when Shay grabbed her wrist and gave it one mildly painful squeeze before forcibly removing it from Sam’s chest, “stop touching him, this isn’t the Bachelorette. Do you usually cop a feel on people when you meet them for the first time?”

“Uh… _no_ …”

“Shay, it’s okay…”

“Touching people without their consent isn’t okay,” Shay briefly looked up at Sam before pointing a finger at Becky, “keep your hands to yourself. He’s a human being, not your plaything. Did Chuck say anything else or is that it?”

When Becky shook her head in the negative, Shay smiled humorlessly and jerked her thumb towards the door, “in that case, the door’s right over there. Here’s hoping our paths won’t have to cross again in the future.”

When Becky was gone, Shay slid the deadbolt into place with a flourish, “I don’t like her. Did you hear how she was talking about us?” she shook her head in disgust, “Welp, a castle on a hill made of 42 dogs. There aren’t many castles in the states, if _any_ , so…” she trailed off, finally noticing the strange looks her brothers were sending her way, “ _what_?”

“That was… unnecessarily harsh,” Dean raised a curious brow at her, “something wrong?”

Shay stared blankly at him, a confused frown on her face, “is… something… _wrong_? Besides the _obvious_ , you mean?”

“Shay…”

“We’re all on edge right now,” her words were clipped with irritation, “sorry I can’t be as cool and collected as you are, Mister Miyagi. If we’re not discussing the… elephant in the room,” despite herself, her eyes darted briefly towards Sam, “then we’re not talking about what just happened between me and the next Yolanda Saldívar. Either we cut the bullshit entirely or keep the charade going; pick one. Where’s Bobby?”

“On his way… in the impala…” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “sweetheart—”

“Great, we need him on this,” Shay began to fidget, picking at the loose hem of the solid grey flannel she wore, “I need some goddamn air,” she muttered under her breath and then, more audible, “if you need me, I’ll be walking the block. It’s too stuffy in here.”

“That wasn’t just you being ‘ _on edge_ ’ and you know it,” her twin spoke firmly, stopping her in her tracks as she went to retrieve her boots, “if you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. But I know you; it’s something else.”

“You’re a regular Professor X, Dean,” Shay smiled, a brittle razor thin one that didn’t meet her eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on, “since you _know me_ so _well_ , you know you should probably shut the hell up before I break your jaw.”

*S*S*S*S*

An hour or so later, after Shay had circled the hotel half a dozen times and calmed her ruffled feathers, Dean fell into step with her as she passed the main entrance on her seventh circuit. The pair walked together in silence, weaving through the moderate crowds on the sidewalk. They entered the alley alongside the hotel where it was far less populated, a ghost town in comparison to the sidewalk, Dean shifted a bit closer and brushed against her elbow with his own.

“W-when I… was with Azazel,” Shay let the words that’d been clawing their way up her throat flow haltingly, “the demon riding me kept me… ‘ _awake_ ’, I guess you could say. Everything it used me to do, I was in there watching and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it. The leash was loose enough for me to see, but I couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t… I was just… in there _screaming_. It would use me, make me do things, take me to places and let other people or demons touch me, use me… do _things_ to me. I know Becky touching Sam’s chest isn’t even in the same ballpark, but it got to me and I got snappy. I’m sorry.”

Shay felt ill just thinking of that dark time and, for a split second, when she looked down at her shaking hands they were slick with blood and clutching handfuls of fresh human entrails. She blinked hard to clear the horrific visual away, shuddering as her mouth flooded with saliva while her throat bobbed with the effort to keep her food down. It took a bit of effort, but she managed to reel herself back in before she could be overwhelmed.

Dean turned to look at her, mouth opening and closing as he searched for words. Finally, he huffed and looked down at the ground, shaking his head, “you never said anything…”

“I didn’t want to remember any of it,” Shay’s words dripped with bitterness, “it was a never-ending nightmare.” She chuckled humorlessly, “also, I was a _little_ fragile after you guys got the demon out of me.”

“Hn.”

“I don’t need to tell you that this–”

“Never happened, I know.”

Shay breathed a muted sigh of relief and, before allowing the moment to pass, griped, “it’s funny how when I get into a funky mood, you make me spill my guts but when _you_ get bitchy you’re locked up tighter than Fort Knox.”

“I’m the oldest,” Dean shrugged dismissively, “it’s my job to poke and prod to weed stuff out of you and – and Sam,” he swallowed audibly and smirked, “it’s the way of the world.”

“Oh come off it, jackass.” Shay elbowed him sharply in the side, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips, “let’s go back to the room.”

“ _What?_ It is!”

“We don’t even know if you’re actually the oldest,” she shot back, ambling back towards the sidewalk, “Dad could’ve been lying when he said you were born first to spare your fee-fees.” Shay cackled gleefully at the affronted look her brother gave her.

Something dawned on Dean, and he jogged lightly to catch up to his twin. Once he was even with her, he leaned in to hiss in her ear, “if you were born first, we’d all know because _you_ would’ve been _Deana_.”

“Oh fuck off,” she snapped, shoving him away as he laughed uproariously, “if I was named ‘ _Deana_ ’ I would’ve changed that shit legally as soon as I turned 18.”

“Aw, what’s wrong with Deana?”

“It’s an awful name for awful people who have to have the last word!”

“It’s better than ‘ _Shailene_ ’.”

“Says _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed the read.  
> [*~*CloudSpires1295*~*](https://asphodel2310.tumblr.com/)


End file.
